Su favorita
by CriXar
Summary: Marinette puede soportar que media escuela haya sido atraída por Lila o que su mejor amiga la admire, pero ya tiene bastante con que la nueva chica haya intentado conquistar a Adrien como para que también atentara con apoderarse de la atención de su gatito.


La noche había caído. Aquel ajetreado día había llegado a su fin. El dúo portador de los miraculous decidió reunirse en el más famoso edificio de la ciudad para llevar a cabo una ronda de vigilancia en caso de que Hawk Moth decidiera fastidiar un poco más.

-Vaya día...- dio Cat con la vista en el cielo.

-No tienes idea...- respondió su compañera pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde los eventos con la villana hasta el asunto del libro de los miraculous.

-Y tú, eh... ¿encontraste a ese chico Adrien?- preguntó el héroe mirándola de reojo.

-Ah, sí. Yo... si. Fui a su casa. Estaba allí, en su cuarto.

-¿Pudiste verlo para asegurarte de que Volpina no le hizo ningún daño?- continuó él intentando retener a risa con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Aún cuando no la miraba de frente, la sintió tensarse.

-No... no hubo necesidad. Fue como dijiste: todo volvió a la normalidad...

-BIen...

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Pero Ladybug no podía soportarlo más. Había algo que desde temprano la había estado molestando y no era capaz de callarlo ni un minuto más.

-Cat... ¿realmente pensabas que el traje de Volpina era lindo?- preguntó ella de la nada.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo responde, por favor.

-Pues, creo que era algo genial. ¿Por qué?- No obtuvo más que un gruñido como respuesta.- ¿Ladybug...?

-¿Y de verdad estabas dispuesto a seguir sus indicaciones sin cuestionar?

-¿Qué quieres de...?

-¿En serio estabas impresionado por que ella "detuvo un meteorito"?

-¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?- exclamó él ya exasperado por sus incesantes preguntas.

-Tú... nunca has alagado mi traje...- murmuró ella abrazando sus rodillas.

-Ladybug, tú... ¿estás celosa?- Otro gruñido.

Ya le había resultado bastante molesto el hecho de que Lila apareciera aquella mañana en su escuela y obtuviera la inmediata admiración de todos con sus mentiras... y la atención de Adrien. E hecho de que luego su versión akumatizada fuera no solo aceptada, sino también casi alabada por quien se supone que sólo estaba loco por ella fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de su boca al sentir los fuertes brazos de Cat Noir rodear su cuerpo.

-Aw, vamos, mi lady. Intentar tener una perspectiva positiva sobre una nueva compañera no significa que esté interesado en ella. Sólo tengo ojos para tí.- afirmó tomándose la libertad de sostener su mentón para voltear su mirada hacia él. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de plantar un beso en su frente.

En cualquier otro momento, ella le hubiera apartado sin más, pero en ese instante sólo se sentía segura y tranquila de que al menos nadie jamás tomaría su lugar en el corazón de Cat Noir.

-Y respecto a tu traje...- agregó él acercándose más de lo "ideal" a su rostro.-... siempre he pensado que el spandex rojo te hace ver sexy...- aseguró con un guiño.

Y ahí murió el momento de ternura. Ladybug colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del chico para alejarlo de ella entre risas.

-Gracias, gatito...- El héroe sonrió, feliz de haber cumplido con su cometido de alegrarla y se levantó.

-Cuando quieras, Bugaboo. Ahora si me disculpas,- dijo tomando su vara.- debo irme.

-También yo.- respondió ella imitándole.

-Descansa, Ladybug.- se despidió él.

-¡Cat, espera!- Ella tomó su muñeca antes de que extendiera su vara.

Ella no era ajena a los sentimientos que él tenía por ella. Y aunque Adrien era su mayor interés romántico, aquel gato le había demostrado aquel día que siempre estaría a su lado y que confiaba en ella. Una pequeña muestra de afecto no dañaría a nadie.

Tomando con una mano su cintura y con la otra su nuca, lo acercó a ella para besar sus labios. Con sus felinos ojos bien abiertos, Cat se congeló por completo. Fueron los suaves movimientos que Ladybug comenzó a ejercer contra su boca los que le impulsaron a cerrar sus párpados y responder presionando de vuelta con gentiliza.

La chica se sorprendió de lo difícil que se le hizo tomar impulso para separarse de él. Más una vez que lo logró, Cat Nor la miró de inmediato, como esperando una justificación.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir ella, antes de carraspear un poco.- No te acostumbres.- dijo sin valor para regresarle la mirada.

Cat sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas e hizo una reverencia antes de partir definitivamente.

Se detuvo unas cuadras después para acomodar un poco las ideas en su cabeza. Tocó levemente sus labios. En ese momento, Ladybug pasó cerca de allí, presumiblemente en camino a su propia casa.

El rubio no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, creyendo firmemente en que sus encantos comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella.


End file.
